


Loveless Drunk Baby

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Poetry, just Beau being sad and drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: the punches she rolls with make her feel alive, and she doesn’t need to get softer around them when she fights. she can grit her teeth and punch back until blood starts spilling out someone’s mouth. might be hers. she understands this, she knows how this works, but words don’t work like that. friendships don’t work like that, she’s too drunk to fight and she’s practically useless.





	Loveless Drunk Baby

each drink downed at the bar after dawn makes the cuts sting less, makes the cold seep through the cracks straight to her bones. the cold sweat shakes of drunken numbness won’t start just yet, but her knuckles itch to bleed. the party is loud, but everyone is way too friendly, way too sweet, way too present. the punches she rolls with make her feel alive, and she doesn’t need to get softer around them when she fights. she can grit her teeth and punch back until blood starts spilling out someone’s mouth. might be hers. she understands this, she knows how this works, but words don’t work like that. friendships don’t work like that, she’s too drunk to fight and she’s practically useless. she feels two arms around her and can’t hug her friend back in time, swaying awkwardly and flailing her arms around trying to catch her when she’s already gone. 

she’s failing this.

she’s a lost case, and it stings more than the stitches do, so she drinks until she can’t stand anymore and slumps in a chair in the corner like a beaten, loveless drunk brat she is. she waits for someone to throw her out, she’s a cheap threat and a sad sight, she won’t fight back now, but no one does. she spits iron on the floor, and the red sticky streak stays on her chin. she wipes it off with her fist and hopes her father would choke on his expensive wine if he saw her.  
family, huh?

she tries to focus not to fade away back to the place where she’s alone and cold, and useless, but her arms go numb and cold overtakes her as the world goes pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Daughter - To Belong.   
> Say hi to me at stupid-poetry.tumblr.com and maybe commission fun poetry stuff if you wanna!


End file.
